Recapar
Recapar is a Makuta Ikirro-affiliated Shadow Toa of Fire from the Altronia Continuity. Biography Recapar was a Matoran of fire created by the great beings. After several years of work, work, and more work, Recapar was rewarded by being turned into a Toa of Fire and by getting to lead a team. After showing extraordinary ability as a leader and protector, Recapar was made a Toa Hagah and assigned to Makuta Ikirro. After the Matoran civil war and Ikirro's being assigned to a unknown island far to the south, Recapar and his team worked with Ikirro to build pens and herd Rahi into them. the more feisty ones were fought and defeated, and then put into stasis in an underground chamber. Half of Recapar's team, along with several Rahkshi, were killed during this time. at some point in time before the elimination and corruption of the Toa Hagah and after the the capture of all the Rahi, Recapar, which wasn't his real name, was given the name "Recapar" by the natives of the island, who were the same species as Carapar. In their language, in meant "brave warrior". Shortly before the rebellion of Toa Norik's team, the other two members of Recapar's team left, for unknown reasons. A short time after the rebellion, Ikirro did an experiment on Recapar, which made him more powerful and gave him the powers of shadow. It also made his armor a dark red and black color. Heading to Altronia Years later, Zalkatrex came to the island and unleashed several of the more dangerous Rahi. Ikirro deployed all of his Rahkshi to defend the natives, but after Recapar suggested that someone had let the Rahi loose, Ikirro, Recapar, and a small handful of Rahkshi left the island on boats, taking some of Ikirro's latest experiments with them. He, Ikirro, and Zracknar were sent to attack the Order of Altronia by Cekadax and Burtok, who were going to supervise and command from afar. Powers and Abilities Recapar has a natural power over flames and heat, able to mold their appearance and severity to his whims. Recapar has an unnatural power over Shadow, able to use the darkness to serve his ends. Each of his elemental powers is more potent than those of any Toa previously save Tuyet with a Nui Stone. Mask Will figure out what mask he has soon. Tools Recapar has a mace. It is heavy enough that a normal Toa would not be able to wield it properly without holding it in two hands, but due to Recapar's "upgrade", he can easily wield it with one hand. He also has a round shield, made of protosteel. Personality and Traits Recapar is completely loyal to Ikirro, and believes that Ikirro is a near perfect example that he should follow. That, along with the fact that he's been with Ikirro for a very long time, has made him quite similar to Ikirro. Recapar is quick to act, and unlike Ikirro, doesn't usually make plans, showing that Ikirro's firm and dangerous nature really rubbed off on Recapar. Recapar isn't paranoid, but he realizes that if Ikirro doesn't trust his fellow Makuta, then it would be better not to trust them either. This is part of the reason for why he is so loyal to Ikirro. Trivia * When Recapar's elemental powers simmer (which happens when he's ready to fight) the temperature in the immediate area will rise and shadows will thicken. This occurrence is highly awesome. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa